Settlement of the Traveler
by Lorelei547
Summary: Cyri the daughter of Kai and Popuri is done with traveling, done with nothing ever being the same, and finally wants something permanent in her life. She comes to Mineral Town for a new life, but was this really what she wanted? DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **not** own Harvest Moon or it's characters.

Okay so this is my first ever fanficion and the idea for the story is still rolling around in my brain. I hope to get the next chapter up soon but as of now heres the prologue. Please review or leave a comment, I'd love to know if what I'm writing is being read.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue_

My name is Cyri, my whole life as literally revolved around traveling to new places each season never with a set home or place to stay. Due to my father's (Kai) job I've gotten used to traveling around, but honestly there is only one thing I can truly recall as constant in my life. That being on a little island in the middle of nowhere, a place called Mineral Town...

I can recall growing up there with my two cousins playing around tending for my Uncles chickens. It was a great life but, but unfortunately for me my father can't stay of the road for to long. So at age nine I packed my little bags and left our dear home town for a life on the road. For years we would come back each summer, set up our shack on the little beach then leave at summers end. But old habits die young I suppose because somehow I can't say that our shack as rested on the shores of Mineral for quite sometime now...

The crisp night air now bit at my face as I stepped out onto our current balcony in Germany. I'm tired of wandering I'm tired of not knowing where I'll be a few days from now let alone where I'll end up in a few months. I want to live in a place where when I walk out my door I'll feel as if I belong. Where familiar faces will be everywhere, because it wont change nothing will it will just the constant flow of days as they go by...

"Cyri, you out here?"

"Yes Mum," I replied turning to the familiar face of my mother. Her once bright candy floss hair now dull with age cut short around her chin.

"It's beautiful isn't it," she smiled looking out at the city landscape before them. "Your father and I were thinking about seeing France next month. What do you think? We've only seen Paris a few times and it's beautiful!" she cooed.

I sighed leaning my head against the railing, _more places more towns when would anything be the same._

"Cyri..." she smiled more lighter her expression changing now, almost worried. "Paris will be fun there lots to learn and see as well as-"

"Mom!" I stood waving my hand around her trying to silence her.

"What you don't want to go to France? Well you'll have to talk to your father, but there plenty more places to see in the world we are yet to explore." Her smile widened I could almost watch her brain checking out of our conversation faster than the amount of times we stay in each new town. That was one thing about my mother she always had something to be cheerful about.

"I don't want to go to France," I admitted waiting for her eyes to click back to me. "But mom I don't want to go any where else either! I'm tired of moving, never having a set home can't we settle for once?"

"Ohh Cyri," her mother fussed taking her in for a hug that only my mother could pull off on me while I was in this mood. "But this is how it is how it will have to be. Your father has his job and-"

"_His_ job not mine!" I shook away from the hug now annoyed. I didn't pick this path and surly didn't want it either. And my mother cheery disfigurement wasn't any help anyone either.

"Well while you live under our roof you will-"

"What roof? It's there is no _our_ roof there never is, _our _roof is always _someone elses_!It's always different and always changing! Don't you ever think that I don't want this!" My voice was raising now as all the feelings I'd been holding in stared flooding through me, I hated this. Correction, I hated my life.

"Cyri!" now over my mother's sobs I could hear Kai entering the balcony. "How dare you talk to your mother that way I'm sure the whole Inn could hear you! Get inside now!"

I bolted inside our room, Kai closing the glass door behind me, I frowned tears streaming from my eyes. I wiped them quickly off, heading to the far side of the room searching for my bath supplies. I didn't dare look out at the balcony, I didn't need to see the drama I was now causing out there, I already knew it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I'd taken a rather long shower not wanting to face what was bound to be coming for me once I left the safety of the bathroom. I took my time braiding my wet hair in the neatest braid I could possibly manage, then brushed my teeth until each one was shinning white and pearly. I was just starting to run out of delaying tasks when I heard the faint knock at the door.

"Are you done in there Cyri? Or do I have to come i there save you from possibly drowning," my father's voice came it's weird how I could almost hear the smile coming to his lips as he said it.

Drowning actually sounded like a rather nice option at the moment, I glanced at the toilet contemplating. Ehh that would be a pretty sad way to die I could just imagine it now. At the funeral, _"today we say our goodbyes to Cyri Phillips, daughter of Kai and Popuri Phillips. Last Wednesday she was discovered head-first in a local hotels toilet,"_ yeah I think facing my parents would be better and preserve my dignity.

"That wont be necessary," I answered. "I'm done," opening the door I saw my mothers face still red and puffy from tears. She was sitting on the bed, my father stood at the bathroom door waiting for me.

He smiled at me like everything was okay when I was so clearly not, and led me over to the sofa as I sat down. "That was quite some attitude you had out there," he gestured over to the balcony window. "Care to talk about it?" he asked like a really had a choice. "Though I will request at a lower volume this time, the neighbors don't need to know do they?"

My father always held so my composure, and sometimes when I saw my Mom and how emotional she got I could understand why. But when your still bustling mad it's a little nerve racking to see him sitting there as if we were discussing something as simple as ordering lunch. Realizing he wasn't planning on continuing further, I rather reluctantly added, "I don't want to go to France."

He nodded, "that's easy enough to solve. Where would you like to go then?"

I bit my tongue a little, "Well I'm not exactly sure actually..."

"How about Mulan or America I hear that Florida is nice. We don't have to stay to one place either we can have the world in the palm of our hands."

"That's just it!" I exclaimed jumping up slightly at the harshness in my voice. Quickly regaining my composer I struggled to continue, "I don't wanna leave Dad! Why can't we live in a set place like a _normal_ family?"

He pressed his lips in a tight line, "you know why we can't do that.."

"No I don't know!"

"Cyri," he warned me his voice harsh. "As a part of my job, that pays for everything you do mind you I travel. I'm a traveler it's not easy to change and-"

I cut him off, "you were able to work it out when I was little! We stayed put then didn't we?"

"Yes we did but it didn't work out and that's why we are here now," he said his voice flustering up and down more than I had expected. What was he hiding?

"But-"

"No Cyri this is my _job_ you're talking about our life style.."

"No it's your life style dad, not mine! I don't want this I never did!"

"Kai.." my mothers voice chimed in for the first time. We both looked at her, just now for the first time did we see the tears streaming down her face as we talked. "Please.." she begged her voice cracking.

Kai rushed over to her waving me out of the room to my single bedroom as he did so, I gladly left.

--------------------------------------------------------------

What seemed like an hour pasted as I sat there on my bed the door closed. I stared at the bed sheets hearing the muffled voices of my parents arguing back and forth. Popuri's soft remarks to Kai's grunting and back. Every so often their voice raising so I could make out a word or too, though none made much sense. When I was finally called back in to the room my father wasn't looking satisfied and Popuri was looking distant as if her mind was somewhere else. It was hard to tell by either one of their reactions what the outcome of their argument was or who won it.

"Are you sure you're done with traveling?" My mother asked finally her eyes coming back into focus as I sat at the edge of her bed.

I nodded.

"Than we've decided this summer you'll be staying with you Aunt and Uncle, in Mineral Town."

My eyes widened.

"But just for the summer." Kai put in quickly.

Popuri nodded, "that's right. You're right when you say you didn't pick this life and we're sorry it's been so har for you. Spring ends in a few weeks and I'll phone your Uncle and set up a ferry. You can stay there for the summer."

"W-what about the rest of the year?" I asked warily not able wrap my mind around this.

"You'll come back to us," Kai said sternly.

"We'll see," Popuri whispered to me her eyes watering as she hugged her daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **not **own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

Thank you so much for the review Awesome Rapidash! I'm so glad to know at least one person out there is reading this! It makes it seem all the more worth while!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter it ended up covering less than I had originally hoped, but I hope to introduce more characters and add more of the main plot in the following chapters.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

My stomach twisted inside me as the sea swept me up into it's depths away from the land where my parents stood waving their good-byes, now growing to far away for my eyes to be able to see them clearly. I wasn't used to such a feeling, away from them. I found my self clutching my stomach, in a failed attempt to stop it's sharp pain.

"Sea sick?" asked another passenger standing farther up on the bow.

I smiled in an attempt to hide my laughter. Sea sick? Hah, only once could I ever recall that and I like to think of as the fault of the clams I had in London before boarding. "No just a little.." I struggled for words there. What was it home sickness? Independence? No anticipation, what was my once dear Mineral Town now, seven years later? Would the residents accept me coming? I knew my father wasn't exactly a favorite or a friend really with my Uncle, but what did the others in the town think? Would their prejudices affect me?

The man's quick wave caught my wandering mind pulling it back to reality. "Sorry," I murmured.

"You know sometimes going to the stern of the boat can help. Once I got sick on a boat and-"

"Yea I think I'll try that," I mumbled quickly walking away from the chatty old timer. I didn't need to hear about his procedures of up-chucking.

Back at the stern it was slightly busier than at the bow, a few people scattered scarcely around it. I found myself moving to the side gazing out at the horizon like some many times before.

It wasn't a long trip to the island but even so the trip seemed exceedingly fast. As the island came in to view for the first time I found for once I worrying about my appearance. My ripped jeans were hardly suitable for a 'family reunion' along with my waist length black braided hair I probably looked like a hoodlum. I quickly straightened out any wrinkles in my tank top, fiddled with my bangs scraping them away from my eyes fixing my bandanna and anything else that could possibly make a difference.

"You look fine ma'am."

I turned to see the same talkative old man looking over at me. Annoyance shot through me but I keep my composer as I gave a slight nod of thanks before trying to return my eyes to the oncoming island.

"You meeting a boyfriend on the island?" the man prodded.

Did he ever give up? "No," I replied shortly.

"Oh, then may I ask why such a young lady as yourself would be coming to this little island?"

"I have some family here," I said really wishing the man would leave his mouth shut. When the shake of the ships motion stopped I almost bent down on my knees and thanked the Goddess right there. All previous queasiness forgotten my mind rushed. "Nice meeting you," I lied quickly cutting him off from some rambling as I fetched my bags and worked my way off to the dock as quickly as possible.

To my surprise I was the only one to get off as the boat pulled away, I shrugged it off looking at the beach before me. I smiled slightly the familiar beach; it gave me hope that the town ahead of me was still the same.

North from the beach was a town square, I quickly checked the billboard in it for the location of my Uncles Poultry Farm and headed off. The brick path that I had decided to follow first lead me to field of cows and sheep. Yodel Ranch if my memory from the map didn't fail me, I peaked around a bit but no one seemed to be in sight. As far as it seemed Mineral Town was a fairly deserted place so far. Soon the moo's of the cows faded, and were replaced with the flustering sounds of birds ahead. Those coming from the Poultry Farm, my destination.

I hesitated as I turned into the dirt road of my new home, knocking on the door I waited for a reply. I was almost about to think the whole town had fled at the news of my arrival until the door flung open before me. A lanky fellow stood at the door his sandy hair ruffled with feathers was splattered over his thick glasses. Who was easily recognized as my Uncle Rick, funny he hadn't changed much.

"Is this Cyri?" he asked a smiled appearing on his face.

"Ye-yeah," I smiled awkwardly at him. I cursed myself never being one for good first impressions.

He motioned for me to go inside taking my bags as I did so. "You're a spitting image of your father you know that?" he commented on my darker skin and dark hair I assumed. I could pick up the small resentment though in that single statement. The tension my father brought into my Uncle was beyond me.

"So I've been told," I smiled as politely as I could. "But I have my mothers eyes," I added pointing out my own pink tinged eyes. Personally I always found it made me look slightly like a demon especially in the dark, bright pink and dark hair...

He smiled at that though, "that you do."

"DADDY!" a loud shrill voice pierced the air followed by the tumbling of steps down the stair case. "Cayenne is trying to get me to put the chickens away again! When it is clearly her turn!" The arriving girl squeaked. When I first saw her I immediately thought of my mother. She girl had short pink curly locks, sprawling around her face just as my mothers I imagine once was, but her spoiled winy voice quickly pulled out the flaws with in her.

"Dahlia.." Rick glowed red with embarrassment at the girls behavior. "This is your cousin Cyri," he motion to me but I gave no signal I'd seen it. My eyes still fixed on this new girl, I remembered little from my childhood here in Mineral Town and how annoying my cousin wasn't in the select memories. "Cyri this is Dahlia, one second and I'll go fetch Kar- your Aunt." he hesitated at the end, it was easy to tell he wasn't used to being a host.

As he disappeared into the back room Dahlia stomped her feet on the floor impatiently, "but Daddy!" She called after him. She let out a long failed groan and I honestly feared what the rest of this family was holding in store. "So who are you again?" Dahlia asked her thin eyes finally lying on her cousin.

"Uh I'm Cyri your fathers-"

I stopped as she scrunched her nose up almost disgusted, "where'd you get that ugly name?"

My jaw dropped, what a brat!

"Cyri this is Cayenne," Rick entered once again, how such a soft toned father ever gave birth to that.. _that thing_ was beyond me.

My eyes now fell to the young women now standing next to my Uncle, Cayenne I assumed. A more reserved girl with dirty blonde hair short at the nape of her neck lengthening as it came forward to frame her face. She immediately gave a off better impression than her stuck up sister. She gave a simple smile and nod in acknowledgment before Rick continued.

"And this," Rick continued, "is my wife Karen."

The women deeply resembled Cayenne was standing proud at Rick's side as she looked me skeptically over. I could only place her face in few family memories.

"How about you help Cyri with her bags Cayenne, we'll be setting up dinner soon." Karen said looking expectantly at her daughter who gave a shy nod and went to pick up one of Cyri's bags.

"It's okay I got it," I rushed over to grab it from her. She looked confused but didn't protest just gave a small nod and lead me up the stairs. I could still feel Karen's eyes on my back making a shiver run down my spine. Something about that woman was seeming off...

Upstairs lead to a thick hallway with two doors on either side of it, but Cayenne didn't lead me into either of the expected doors but to the very end of the hallway and stopped. Confused I followed her gaze to the side wall. What I saw an almost invisable door on few stairs up from the rest of the floor hidden in the folds of the wall I stepped up and slowly turned the door knob.

"We used to use it as a sort of attic," Cayenne explained shyly. "I'm sorry, that it's not much."

"I'm sure it's fine," I smiled as politely as I could as she opened the door all the way and crammed myself inside. I had to admit it was a little cramped, with wooden rafters above on the slanted ceiling and half dry-walled wooden walls. Dangling in front of me from the ceiling was a small light bulb, Cayenne pulled on the chain allowing it to dully flicker to life. Revealing a few dusty boxes in the corner taking up most of the space single bed and with a dusted mattress crammed into the corner of the room. What looked like a bed stand sat next to it, there was a small window at the top of the short wall to my right covered mostly by boxes and too dusted to see out of.

"Oh my," Cayenne's eyes widened. "I thought Dahlia had cleaned.." she scanned the room looking embarrassingly at Cyri. "This wont do.."

"No it's fine," I assured. "Look all it needs is a little cleaning up nothing to worry about. I've lived in worse."

Her eyes widened, "really?"

I nodded, "no worries. Mind fetching me a mop and bucket? It'll be cleaned up in no time."

"But you're a guest!" Cayenne protested.

I shrugged, "I'm family you can let it slide."

She didn't look reassured but slipped away out of the room only to return moments later with two mops and a bucket of soap water. "You don't have to help-"

"I'd feel horrible if I didn't," Cayenne murmured reluctantly handing me the other mop. I liked Cayenne, her kindness was almost making up for the lacking on her sisters part. Though a little quiet and unsure of her surroundings, Cayenne was a nice girl.

"So how old exactly are you?" I asked her as I started the floor.

"Fifteen."

"And your sister?"

"Sixteen."

"Ah," I replied she wasn't exactly one for conversations. "I'm sixteen as well," I attempted once again at the conversation but she just nodded frivolously moping away.

It didn't take long for the floor to be finished, I eyed the walls a little before lifting the mop off the ground and doing them as well. Cayenne didn't exactly look thrilled at the idea but must have seen some point in it as she followed along.

"Girls time for dinner!" called a voice from down stairs. We quickly made our way down the stairs and to the dinner table. One look at Dahlia and her horrible disfigurement instantly shot my own mood down.

Too my surprise though she managed to keep her mouth for the most part shut as her father and my newly reunited grandmother Lillia questioned me about my life since loss of connection between us. Mostly where we had been, how life had been and how Popuri was fairing. I gladly answered their questions, reassuring my mother was fine and as happy as ever, and the growing success of my father's job.

Once supper was finished me and Cayenne quickly got back to work upstairs, the room was spotless by the end of the night. Lillia had stopped by with some apologies of her houses stature and how she had been saving for Gotz to help with an upgrade. I just smiled and nodded reassuring her of my status as Cayenne stepped out of the room only to return a few minutes later with some bed sheets.

Lillia smiled, "my my, what a darling you are Cyri. Popuri would have cut my head off if she had been treated as such. It must be your fathers influence."

I just smiled though I could agree, I could hardly see my mother complaining. After some of the previous hotels we'd stayed in, Popuri making a big deal out of this one was unlikely. Cayenne waited patiently for her grandmother to finish up before they both filed out with a quick 'good night' and directions to the where wash room was. I nodded thankfully before closing the door behind them.

I fell onto my newly made bed. "What a day," I sighed aloud. I laid there for a while thinking about the long summer days ahead of me. It definitely wasn't the fantasy get away, happy family reunion I'd hopped to obtain. I rose from my creaky bed and rummaged through my bags for my bath supplies and heading down to the wash room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it please review and I promise some plot development in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **not** own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

Thank you so much for the reviews guys! They mean so much when I read them. I'm introducing a lot more characters in this chapter and I'll have a few more new ones in the next. Hope you like it!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"Ow!" I muttered rubbing my head, as a rather loud rooster continued its call from somewhere around the farm. I groaned at the low ceiling rafter that I'd just hit my head on. It took me a second as I looked around the small room to remember where exactly I was. _The Bird Farm right..._

Fumbling out of my covers I shuffled through the articles of clothing in my suitcase decided on a pair of ripped shorts I'd gotten in Australia a few summers ago, and a simple white T-shirt that read _'No Worries, Mate'_ across it's chest. I brushed out my long hair putting it into its loose side braid before finally leaving my room to explore the rest of the morning.

Down stairs I could hear a few clanging of dishes in the kitchen before I peaked my head in. "Morning," Lillia greeted me with a smile from the table that she was setting. Next to her Cayenne was at the stove cracking eggs over a pan. "Would you like your eggs scrambled?" she asked. "They're fresh I can tell you that."

I nodded, "that sounds great is there anything I can help with?"

Lillia nodded excitedly handing me some fine china plates and I got to placing them around the table. "Have you seen the town yet, Cyri?" Cayenne asked quietly.

I was a little surprised at her voice but shook my head, "no I can't say I have."

Lillia was soon on the subject, "well you should show her around Cayenne. Dahlia can handle your chores for the day."

Cayenne didn't exactly look like she agreed but nodded turning to finish off the eggs. Soon the rest of the family was coming down to gather around in the kitchen table for breakfast as well.

"Thank-you Cayenne for the eggs they look wonderful," Rick smiled at his daughter.

"We always have eggs," Dahlia grumbled poking her meal with her fork.

"If you don't want to eat breakfast you don't have to," Lillia looked sharply at her granddaughter, "but don't expect to get feed again until lunch."

Dahlia simply grumbled something I couldn't catch and stuffed the meal ungratefully into her mouth. After breakfast was finished, Cayenne silently led me outside in to the cool morning air. "I figured we'll head around the town in a little bit, I just want to get the chickens and ducks over with first. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," I smiled, "but didn't Lillia say Dahlia would.."

Cayenne shook her head at me, "from what you've seen of your cousin so far do you really think that she'd take care of the animals?"

I had to agree there, it was obvious that the farm life wasn't exactly for my cousin Dahlia. Or much of any life for that matter.

I followed Cayenne through the coops watching her drop fodder into each of the boxes, collecting any stray eggs as she did so. "Why are some of the eggs blue?" I asked curious as I watched her lean to pick up one from the side.

"Duck eggs," she smirked.

I nodded as she finished up her rounds running inside to deposit the eggs before returning to my side. "Are you the only one who cares for the animals then?" I asked.

"Well Dahlia helps me," she paused and I could easily pick up her white lie. "Dad helps too, when he's not running orders though and Mom and Grandma mostly just take orders inside."

"Oh," I replied following her down the path now.

"That's the Blacksmiths Old Siabara lives there though I have to say its grandson Gray does most of the work now a days.." she walked up to the door with a small knock on its surface she cracked the door open and slipped in. "Siabara?" she asked.

"He's sleeping," came a grumpy reply.

"Oh sorry Gray," Cayenne looked slightly at her feet as I entered into the musty shop. Behind the counter was a man in a baseball cap, Gray I guessed.

"Who's your friend?" Gray asked eying me.

"My names Cyri," I tried to introduce myself.

"My cousin," Cayenne put in shyly.

"You wouldn't be Kai's daughter then wouldn't you?"

I nodded.

"I thought you guys ditched this small town years ago," he said skeptically.

"Excuse me?" I asked anger flaring inside me as I took a small step forward.

Before either of us could reply Cayenne was pulling me out the door saying her good byes over her shoulder. "What was that about?" I asked glaring back at the shop door as if it was Gray himself.

Cayenne shook her head, "I'm sorry Grays a grumpy one I should have warned you."

"What does he mean _'ditched'_?" I demanded not comforted in the least.

"I'm not sure," Cayenne confessed. "I guess since you haven't shown your face around here in so long.." her voice trailed off and we walked in silence for a while. It wasn't my fault my parents never took me back here. But they can't blame us we need money as much as they do! And Mineral Town doesn't exactly look like the pot of gold at the end of this rainbow of life, now does it?

Soon a bigger more promising building came into view on the right. "That's the winery," Cayenne explained shyly trying to talk again. But we skipped over it not ever going inside, I decided not to question her as an even bigger building came into view after it. "The Inn," Cayenne announced opening the door for me as I stepped inside. "Hi Doug," Cayenne smiled walking up to the red graying haired older man behind the counter. Besides the man the Inn looked like a rather deserted place.

He smiled back at Cayenne as she walked up, "oh hello sweetie have you ran across my daughter anytime this morning?"

"Can't say I have, is Ann running late from the farm?"

Doug nodded, "and who's this?" He asked his eyes landing on me.

"This is Cyri," Cayenne smiled grabbing my arm and pulling me forward a little.

I forced a smile, "nice to meet you." I reached my hand over his polished counter top to shake his.

"Nice to meet you too.." he replied warily. "If you don't mind me asking Miss Cyri why do seem so familiar?"

I bit my lip nervous after Gray's reaction, "you probably know my parents," I replied.

"She's my cousin, Kai and Popuri's daughter," Cayenne put in to Doug and I warily watched his reaction.

"That'd be it," Doug smiled. "I'm glad to here the Snack Shack will be opening once again, it'll be just like old times. Tell your parents they're welcome here for a free dinner on the house tonight."

My face flushed a little, "actually I'm here alone. I believe my parents are heading to Paris at the moment. Thank you for the offer though, it's very kind of you."

Doug looked a little flustered and confused but he didn't have time to question as the Inn doors flew open and a bouncy red head popped through the door quickly pouring out apologizes for being late paying no mind to either me or Cayenne.

Slowly we stunk out without another word, "who was that?" I asked Cayenne once we were walking again.

"Ann," Cayenne answered as if common knowledge. "She's Doug's daughter. Married to Jack the farmer down at Skywind Farm. We can stop by there later if you'd like."

"That would be nice," I smiled slightly as we turned up another pathway. My head was now spinning in directions, I was glad I had Cayenne with me other wise I would have no clue where in the world I was would be going or where home might be. Which was a sad thing to say since I'm normally quite good with directions after moving so many times, from place to place.

"Cayenne!! Cayenne!!"

We both turned to see a girl probably twenty four or so, older than us to be sure. Yet still young and youthful compared to many mineral town residents I'd meet so far. As she came closer I was quick to noticed her jet black hair cut neatly to her shoulder length pin straight with full black eyes to match.

"May?" Cayenne asked slightly worried, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," May quickly blew her off. "But did you hear about the new girl in town? I hear she's Ka-" May's eyes cast along me and her mouth snapped shut.

"May… this is Cyri my cousin. Or I suppose the new girl," Cayenne mumbled her introduction obviously embarrassed.

"Oh," May's eyes grew big. "Hello I'm May," she smiled easily regaining her stature. "You look a lot like your father, Kai I could have been able to tell even if I didn't already know. I used to see him all the time when I was growing up, you know. Seeing him meant summer to us kids at the time," she giggled a little. "It makes sense you'd show up now in this season. Is he here with you? What about your mother?"

She had quiet an over power personality which took me back a little after the mellow one of Cayenne I'd been following all day. It was easy to tell she was completely comfortable in her little town. "Uh," I staggered to a start, cursing myself slightly as I did so. "No I came alone, my parents aren't here with me."

"Oh, that's odd.." May commented.

"Not really," I shook my head pointing out fact. "Summers our busy season and they have to cover as much ground as possible. I'm shocked I made my way out of it..."

"Then why are you here?" May asked curious. And it was now that I noticed curiosity flicker in Cayenne's eyes as well. The curiosity that was probably filling all Mineral Town residents at the moment; why would a traveler, a daughter of a traveler really come to a little run down town place in the middle of know where such as Mineral Town without her parents? Even thinking to myself I didn't know the answer. I wanted to stay stationary but could there be more of a pull to this little place than I yet knew?

"I'm not sure to tell the truth.. I guess I just want to stay put for a while ya no?"

"No," May shook her head and Cayenne though silent seemed to agree.

I quickly gazed at my feet feeling like biggest outsider in the world as I stood there in front of the two girls. I had been in many places different cultures even and still fit in better than this moment.

Cayenne bit her lip, "we should probably head back to the farm for a little Cyri. I don't want the chickens to hungry under Dahlia's watch.."

I nodded slowly regretting not being able to meet the rest of the town.

"Well have you seen the rest of the town yet, Cyri?" May asked as if reading my thoughts exactly.

Cayenne answered for me, "no we haven't, we barely got past the Inn.."

"Then you go home Cayenne, I'll take care of Cyri." May flashed a perfect smile at me, and I gave a shy one back not exactly sure what to do. When Cayenne looked hesitant May pushed on, "go off with you." She waved her hands in the air for Cayenne to go, standing in the same place until she was out of our site. "Okay then dearie lets get started on the tour," May smiled skipping forward slightly. "Have you been to the Clinic yet?"

"No," I admitted.

"Then off we go, I'm sure you'll want to meet Trent our doctor and his wife Elli. Ya know just in case those chickens beat you up," she laughed a little at herself as if to reassure it was a joke. "And Stu.." she paused oddly on his name something I couldn't yet pick up in the meaning behind it. "Oh, and of coarse Elli and the Doctor's son Ross and daughter Aspen" she gave a quick nodded as if in reassurance before she skipped off to a building on the left.

Walking in with out a second thought, "May's here!" she announced loudly making me jump a little.

"Honestly May.." came a grumbled voice from behind a screen. "Do you remember the day we were a quiet little girl playing in the church yard at all?"

"Nope sorry Doc," May smirked as a dark haired man stepped out from the screen clearly dressed for his job.

"Who's this with you?" came a new gentle voice from behind the counter ahead of them. A nice looking woman in a pale blue dress, with short brown hair.

"This is Cyri," May announced. "And I bet you can guess who's daughter she is," May beamed a wide toothed smile at me.

"Kai's definitely," the Doctor said looking me over.

"I'm Elli," the woman introduced herself coming over to wrap her arms around me. "Did you mother come with you? We we're quiet good friends."

For some reason I couldn't see my mother with such a laid back lady as a close friend but I was not one to judge. I shook my head, "no I'm sorry I've come to Mineral Town alone my parents are still on the road."

The Doctor nodded as if it made perfect sense, "that'd be Kai for you." I was ready to jump to my father's defense before realizing that no offense was intended by the doctors comment. "I'm the doctor here in Mineral Town if you couldn't tell already," he chuckled. "But you can call me Trent," he held out his hand and I shook it firmly quite at good from practice of many, many introductions in my life.

"Ross, Asp!" Elli called up the stairs backing away from the crowd. And soon came down a boy about my height a thick head of dark brown hair and the dark eyes of his fathers. Rather tall, taller than me that's for sure but I was a rather short girl anyway.

His eyes cast around the room catching on mine; he looked rather confused as he entered the rest of the room. "Ross where's your little sister?" Elli asked a little annoyence hinting her her voice.

"Out back," he replied his eyes still looking me curiously.

"I'll get her," May announced wandering out of the room only to return seconds later with a girl trailing behind her. She was noticeably shorter than her brother and May slightly shorter than me as well. Light brown hair sprawled across her face in curls, mud was splattered on her jean cuffs and dirt seemed to be smudged on her face as well. She could have been wrestling pigs back there and I wouldn't have been surprised.

"Aspen what were you doing?" Trent wandered over to his daughter fusing over her as she wined and backed away. Muttering something to herself.

"Who's this?" Aspen asked obviously curious, but I couldn't help but think it was the quickest way to get her father distracted away from her as well.

"This is Cyri," May introduced me. "She's Cayenne and Dahlia's cousin. I don't know if you'd remember Popuri and Kai when you were young."

They both shook their heads no, "how long will you be staying Cyri?" Elli asked.

"Right now just for the summer," I said quite shyly. I have _never_ been one to be shy at all. But somehow in this place like this it was hard not to be. Everyone already knew one another and it wasn't like a city where I could walk out the door I know I may never see the person to my right or left ever again in my life. Here it was rather clear I would be seeing many of these people on daily biases.

"Cool!" Aspen was nearly jumping up and down next her brother. "A new friend, I love new friends." She was smiling brightly around the room now, though looking slightly distracted.

Though no one else seemed to notice as the Trent slowly backed to his office and Elli back to her desk. Soon Aspen was floating out the back leaving me with Ross and May. Though May was looking around the room through hallways by leaning back and forth.

"Whats wrong?" Ross finally broke the silence asking May.

"Wheres Stu?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ross shrugged. "Maybe he went to the Church or Mother's Hill."

May sighed, "I guess you'll meet him later. Come on Cyri we've got lots more ground to cover."

I took a single step forward before turning back to nod a farewell to Ross but he had already turned his back heading up the stairs. "Rude.." I muttered under my breath hopefully too low for anyone else to hear her.

Following May out the door she informed me the building we were passing was the General Store. And that we'd skip over it for now, as it was closed.

"Karen's parents Jeff and Sasha live there," May had explained. "And I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough."

They moved on down the street to a Library as May had said. Popping her head in May smiled and waved me in behind her. It was quite and cozy inside the perfect reading environment I supposed.

"Hi Mary, I've brought a friend." May announced to the woman behind the counter. "This is-"

"Cyri I'm guessing," Mary gave me a kind smile.

"Yes.." May nodded a little surprised but seemed to be getting over it.

"Word gets around fast in a small town," Mary smiled.

"Where's Theodore? I'm sure he'll be happy to meet our new girl."

Mary laughed a little, "yes especially when the boys already seventeen without a single interest in a girl in this town yet! I'm telling Gray to let the boy take his time but he's-" she stopped hearing footsteps at the top of the stairs. And soon a smaller boy appeared rusty blonde hair swept around his head and eyes.

"There you are Theo!" May breathed rushing up to the stair case, "we were just talking about you!"

He looked a little passive maybe he knew what his mother was just talking about. I knew if I'd heard my own mother talk about such a thing in front of others especially ones I hadn't met yet, I'd probably want her head off. Though then again he might just be passive these Mineral Town residents were so vastly different from each other for such a small town!

"This is-" May started but I put my hand on her shoulder I was tired of being introduced to person after person.

"My names Cyri," I answered looking up at him.

He looked back at me, "I'm Theo," he answered quietly. Finishing his way down the stairs, he made his way over to his mothers desk. "Who checked out that book about Italy?" he asked his voice still calm and hard to rather read on what he was thinking.

"Theo we have guest.." Mary replied embarrassed.

"Maybe we should.." May suggested but I stopped her.

"What do you need to know about Italy?" I asked stepping forward to Theo, finally I seemed to be ack to myself around people. After being at the Clinic I was starting to think this town was getting to me.

He slowly turned a puzzled expression on his face for a second, turned back to his mother for his answer.

"Are you going to make me stand her all day?" I asked.

This time her turned quicker a little shocked. What'd I do?

"Nothing I bet you could answer," he mumbled.

"Try me," I challenged. "I promise I could probably tell you more than that little book."

"Oh really?" he asked, I smiled I was now starting to get a reaction out of him. "And what makes you say that?"

"Well I've lived there for three months." The longest time I've stayed station in one place, I added to myself.

His eyes widened a little or so I thought the movement was so quick it was hard to tell.

"And that makes you an expert on Italy?" he asked.

"More than you probably know," I muttered. "What ever though, you don't want my help then fine. You don't get it," I shrugged a little. "Guess you'll just have to wait until who ever has that book out to return it.."

I waved a small good-bye to Mary and motioned for May to follow me out and we stepped outside into the now coolly air of evening. We were a few steps down the path when I heard the library door peek open behind us.

I turned a smile swept across my face, as Theo stood there scratching his sandy hair a little. "Where did you stay in Italy?" he asked.

"Florence," I replied simply.

"Ugh," he muttered under his breath.

"What not what you need?"

"No," he muttered, "that's exactly it.."

"Well then I guess you need someone's help.." I smiled.

"Listen I need to get a good grade on this essay for collage can you just," his voice I could tell wasn't exactly happy.

"And if I don't want to.." I tested. This town was getting more fun by the second.

"Please?" he muttered almost to low to hear.

That made me laugh looking at the boy, "you act like it pains you so much just to ask for someone else help."

"Stop beating around the bush, will you help me or not?"

"Fine, but not today." I agreed.

"Tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Sure first thing the darn rooster won't let me sleep anyway."

"Six?" he asked eyes widening a little.

"Hay I just moved here be happy I'm helping you at all," I retorted.

"Fine," he grumbled quickly sliding through the door back into the library.

"Wow," May looked at me eyes widened. "Do you realize what you just did?"

"Maybe.." I answered a little wary from the look on her face.

"You just planned to hang out with Theodore, Mary and Gray's Theodore!" May exclaimed. "No one does that!"

"No one?" I repeated.

"That's right no one, I've been trying to crack that old egg shell for years. So have his parents, he just prefers to be up in his room painting or reading and whatever else he does up there. The only time I've even seen him out is.. well now and a few festivals that Gray has dragged him to!" May looked awed.

"Maybe you should steal the books he needs more often," I mumbled.

We continued down the path, "so I'm thinking we just head in for the night it's almost time for super and my Grandfather wont like it if I'm late." May rolled her eyes a little at that.

"Okay," I agreed.

"An tomorrow, I'll come with you to meet Jack and Ann's sons. And anyone else we skipped in the town, okay?"

"Sure," I nodded as we slowly came up on the Bird farm. That surprised me a little bit. It felt like we were forever away form it a bit little ago but here we were right in front of it in no time. "Oh May?" I asked as I saw her walking away down the path.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Maybe you would want to come tomorrow?"

"You mean with Theo?"

"Yeaa if you wouldn't mind.." I nodded. It felt weird asking May but I liked her and I didn't what to be alone with Theo. Especially when he didn't seem completely social or welcoming at all really, oh and the fact I didn't know where the library was seemed like a good reason as well..

"Sure Cyri," May smiled before skipping down the path, I watched her take her leave for a little before turning to go inside the house to help with dinner.

Tomorrow sure was going to be interesting..

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, I feel like Cyri was really starting to show her parents in her as she spoke out with Theo. what do you think.

Make sure to tell me what ya'll think!

Oh and I turned on the anonomus review thingy, so those of you who havn't been reviewing because you don't have an account can now tell me what you think and I really hope you do!


End file.
